


Different

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [27]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: First time I’ve posted in a while. I know this sucks, but what the hell.SWP: Different
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Original Female Character(s), Hector Barbossa/Reader
Series: Single Word Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/267793
Kudos: 19





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> First time I’ve posted in a while. I know this sucks, but what the hell.
> 
> SWP: Different

“A pretty lass ye’ are” Captain Barbossa grinned, looking you over. “And a fine pirate ye’ll be” He said as he handed you a pistol and a sword.

Weeks ago he had found your, a stowaway, hiding under the deck of the Black Pearl. Just a girl trying to escape the filth of Tortuga. Had you known the ship you’d boarded was the Black Pearl, captained by an evil pirate and crewed by the dead, you never would have stepped foot on it. But you didn’t, and now here you were.

“Thank you, sir” you smiled at him.

“Captain” Barbossa corrected

“Captain”

Barbossa had to admit, as he watched you walk out of his quarters, he had a bit of a soft spot for you. When one of his crew told him they’d found a stowaway, he was ready to kill whoever it was and move on with his day. However, when he saw you, a wee lass, cowering in a barrel and crying as his men made grabby hands at you, he knew you’d be different.


End file.
